


Fucking texas

by Just_meh



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_meh/pseuds/Just_meh
Summary: What can you do when your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere? Correct, find shelter in the home of the hewitt's. Maybe your desire to be as polite as possible doesn't do you any good this time.This is my first work, including my first work with reader insert. But I wanted to post it to get it out of my system. I try to upload every week on tuseday, have fun reading!
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Strange hosts

The engine gave an unsetteling sound bevor the car stopped. Great, just fucking perfekt. Stranded in the hot texan nirvana, no gas and no station in sight. Im really lucky again. Devistatet I laid my head on the sterringweel, what now? Its hot, way to hot to march forward without knowing if I get somwhere by following the street. Why didn't I bring extra gas?

With no other choice, I stepped out of my old car, "I will sell you once I get home." I grumbled to the piece of trash. Spring break and all I wanted was to visit my sister, now Im stuck in the heat of Texas. Can't wish for a better suprise. Already tired I made my way forward, no matter how much I cry about it, I have to find help.

Minutes dragged on to hours. At least it feels like hours. Shit, where am I, Limbo? Everything looks the same. My (e/c) eyes half closed and my steps slow and tired. Finally, on the horizon came a silluet into view. YES! My lips spread into a big smile as I piked up my pace. Imma be safed, dear Lord thank you! The old station almost looked abondend, but the lights are on and there is clearly the sound of a refrigirator running in the air. Carefully I entered. "Hello?" Behind the counter positioned, is an elderly women, looking as tiered as I feel. Her sharp eyes landed on my smaller form, making me shrink more into myself. "Hello sweety, watcha need?" Unsure I stepped closer and cleard my dry throat, "my-my uh, car broke down, uhm, like, a few miles down the road, ma'am." A little smile kissed her chapped lips, she seems nice. "Im sorry hun, we ran out of gas yesterday." My heart dropped, fuck. She noticed my bad mood and brushed one of the loose strands of her messy bun back. "No need ta be sad, ya can stay with my famly and I." I couldn't help myself and took her hand in both of mine, thanking her over and over again for her kindness. "Now now, you need ta be thirsty, how long where ya out there?" This was just getting better and better. I let go of her soft hand and shrugged, "for a while ma'am. But I would be grateful for a bit of water..." The elderly woman nodded and handed me a cold bottle of water, thankful I took it and downed gingerly the liquid gold. "Slow down, ya gonna chocke!" She laughed, "ye-yeah... Im (y/n), by the way, miss-?" "Luda mae."

Finally moving again in a car! Happy, I leand more into my seat and watched the monoton Szenerie flash by. It was quiet exept for the steady rumble of the motor, should I talk to her? Thinking about a good topic, we stopped. "Here we are dalin'."

Old and run down was the first thing in my mind as I looked at her home. Don't be impolite, it's her home. Stiffly I follow Luda mae inside and were imidetly greeted by an older male in wheelchair. "And who are ya?" His voice was harsh, almost as if I insulted him with only my presents. "(Y/n) sir." I straightend my posture, he looked like a veteran or something, juging by his missing legs. Poor guy. "And you are...?" I try to sound as nice and polite as possible, I need to stay on their good side if I wanna have a nice time here. "Monty." He sneered and weeled away. Geez, what did I do to you, buddy? With a sigh I looked to Luda mae who just waited for me. Emberresed of the interaction I bowed my head. "Ignore Monty sweety, he's always to grumpy for his own good. Or mine." I smired slightly and nodded, at least she's nicer. I cleaned my dirty shoes before entering the old house.

"Ya must be starving hun, how bout' I show ya to yer room and hopefully everyone will be home for dinner then." I gave her one of my sincerest smiles "that would be great ma'am." She knitted her eyebrows together sternly, "stop that darlin', call me just Luda or Luda mae." Hastly I nodded again and received a pleased chuckle from the elder female. Following her up the stairs, I noticed a metall wall. Looking suspicios, why does one need a meal wall? A uneasy feeling began to bloom in my stomache and my focus went back to Luda, this all seems a little fishy...

The room was small, a little run down but I didn't really mind. "I call ya for dinner." She closed the door, so I floped onto the creeking bed. What's wrong? Why does this feel so... strange? Luda was so nice, if I ignore Monty's attitude, then it's all really normal, even pleasant. Ah, and this metal wall of course. What is behind this odd construct? And why was it installed in the first place? Not being able to help myself, I sneaked out of the room and down the stairs where I first spotted the object of my curiosity. Nervous I looked around for any sighn of Luda or Monty. Cautius tiptoeing to the big thing, I pressed my hand flat against the cold metal. A peephole? Should I look through? Of course I should! But bevor I could, Luda's voice stopped me. "And why are ya sneaking around?" I froze and turned to face the woman who just caught me. "I-I... uh... just..." her angry expression fell and she laughed, "don't be so shocked, Im just joking with ya! Thats just the door to the basement." More knots built in my stomache, just the basement? "Oh, haha, my bad. I was just courios. Sorry for snooping." This isn't right. "Stop it darlin', ya did nothing wrong. Come on, dinners almost done." She turned and stepped into the room to my left. Unsure I looked back to the door, suddenly feeling warmer against my palm. My eyes drivted to the peephole, is someone behind this door? Nah, im just overthinking. Quickliy, I followed Luda, trying to push my worrys down for a little.

Ohoho, Monty isn't the worst member of Luda's family. The Sheriff, who's name is Hoyt, is by far the biggest asshat in this house. Once he saw me, he screamed at me what I am doing in his home, then he ignored me only scoffing and glaring as Luda defended my babbling mess. Now he sits opposite of me and frowns in my direction, fucker. "Where's even that big idiot?" What is he now complaining about? If I had the courage I would punch him in his mouth. "He's in the basment, now sjush your whining." My ears pearked up as Luda mentioned the basement. So there was someone down there. Nervous, I bit my bottom lip, something is awfully off. Even Luda seems agitated in some way. "Stupid boy, THOMAS!" I jumped by Hoyt's scream, but I was more frightened by the sound of the metal door opening. Did they force a child down there? A little boy? Judging the cruelity of Hoyt, and if he would force a child down there, I almost overlooked the growing shadow in the hall, slowly coming closer. Okay, that's NOT a kid. "Ya stupid oaf, move ya legs, momma cooked!" My heart drummed painfully in my ear's, on edge and almost eger to meet the newest member of the strange bunch. A hulking Man appeard in the doorframe, he needed to hunch over to even fit through. My heart sunk, way down below into the ground. He was massive, dark brown curls falling into his face, or what was visible of it. Was he wearing a leather mask on his lower face? Goosebumse craweld along my body and my palms became clammy. Dark eyes driftet beneath the hair in my direction and I stopped breathing for a second. Unable to speak, I did the first thing comming to mind. Slowly rising my right hand and waving timidly. But the boy - the man, named Thomas just stared a little longer bevore bringing his gaze down and taking a seat next to Luda and Hoyt. Well fuck me, how awkward is this shit? I swalloed the lump in my throat and looked down at my empty plate. The women of the hose clapped and chirped while bringing the food out, "It's so nice having you (Y/n), we don't get guests on a daily baisis." Uncomfortable I laught a little at her comment, trying to get out of this situation as fast as possible. No one else seems to like my company at the moment. "She's right, ya aren't so bad, kid." Confused my eyes snapped to Monty whos now only fixated on the mountans of meat Luda brought out. "Uh- well-well thanks. I enjoy it here as well, sir." Now he spared me a short look of amusement. A strange look to give a guest who's obviously trying to be liked. Why didn't I feel taken seriously? "I think the house is lovley decorated and I like the freedom without pesky neghbors." I tried a little harder, maybe it's just my stupid head getting to me and they are just really bad with new people. "Oh really? Sugarcheeks, don't think Im dumb. Ya just some girly who is going to-" "HOYT!" Luda startled me as the man in question stopped mocking- or insulting me, I dont quiet know. "Stop your talking. I think she's a delight, or putting it better, I like her around. If ya didn't notice, I want her staying around." I stiffend, what does that mean? She seemed to notice an smiled sweetly at me, "as long as you can of course hun. Don't let this idiot get to ya." Carefully, not to upset anyone again, I nodded. Not sure how to respond. Hoyt grumbled, one reason more to dislike this guy. But the boy - Thomas next to him was suddenly focus of my attantion again. Or better, I was _his_ focus. A little shy I smiled at the big guy, even if he gave me red flags, he hasn't insultet me, if ignoring me doesn't count. As before, he looked away without reaction. Well, that's nice... not.

"Let's say grace." Hoyt was really playing the role of the leader here. Clasping my hands together and listent to this dick. _Dear god, lemme get out of here as fast and soon as possible!_ Silently praying my own prayer, I opened my eyes again in time with the other three people. Waisting no more time, they dug right in, startling me a little. Honestly, what's up with these folks? The food smellt good, but the meat seemed... off. Briefly, I looked to Hoyt, who seemed occupied with his plate, not even sparing me a glance. "Ya can take as much as ya want dear." My head snapped to Monty next to me, he chuckled at my suprised expression. "Don't worry, he's always... rough with new people." Maybe I misjudged Monty a little. Lightly smiling I grabbed a little amount of meat and mashed potatoes. It smelled delicios, and after I took the first bite, I was hella sure it tastet better. "Wow, Luda mae, did you cook this all by yourself?" She gave me a sly smile and nodded proudly, "this is really great, the best I have eaten! What meat is this?" Hoyt seemed to pause at that and laughed. "Momma is the best cook, don'tcha worry kid, it's just barbecue!" Well he looked just as proud, maybe I hit a good nerve now! But it kinda tastes... off. "I can't belief you don't sell it! You would for sure become famose, or at least head chef in a big restaurant!" Hoyt nodded fervereshly, while Luda blushed and tried to downplay my compliment. "You're to sweet hun-" she shoved more onto my plate with a little help from Monty who sat between us, "you can eat as much as ya want!" Now my face was heating up, "thank you very much..." Hoyt beamed at me like I just gave him a present on christmas eve. "Ya should eat up, not everyday we get ta enjoy so much food!" Huh, seems like I hit more than a nerve, the whole family is more than exited that I like Luda's food. Even the silent Thomas has glee in his eyes. Hopefully this will provide me with a better time here. 

"Ya sleepin' upstairs kid?" Cunfused my (e/c) eyes landed on Hoyt as I was taking the fist step up, "yeah, not gonna sleep in the basement sir." Trying to joke I chuckled and Hoyt gave me a loud laugh. Not saying another word, he strode ayway, back into the kitchen to Luda. What was that? A little confused I pulled myself up the creeky stairs, you could probaby hear eyery movement on that old wood, no wonder Luda heard me creeping around befor. The room at the end of the hall was my destination, and as soon as I was alone and safe, I flopped onto the matress. God, what a day... I should probably contact my sister tomorrow, tell her what happend and all that. Burrying my face deeper into the pillow, with only the light of the hall peeking trough under the door, I relaxed. Hopefully I can leave in the morning, don't wanna spend more time here than nessesery. 


	2. Birthday present

It was still dark as my (e/c) eyes opened, what time is it? Tiered but in need of a toilet I rolled out of bed. Water would be also great. Rubbing my droopy eyes I sneaked out, only to find the light downstairs already on. Or maybe it never was turned off? Sleep left my body qicker than I expected, the hushed voices from below now my focus of intrest. Careful, not to let the old floorboards give me away, I tiptoed to the stairs and strained my ears.

"Ya sure momma?" Hoyt sounded strange, fucking asshat. Annoyed I rolled my eyes, can he do something else than pretend to be in charge? "Are you questioning me?" Ludas voice was suprisingly firm and even though she just accused the male, I couldn't finde the spirit to smile. "She's Thomas brithdaygift." My stomache dropped, his gift? Could sweat trickelt down my neck. No, she meant something else! An animal or something? "She's an outsider ma!" My knees almost gave out, they aren't talking about me, no, Luda couln't have meant me. "(Y/n) is perfect for my boy. Am I right Tommy?" A low grunt and my ass hit the first step of the stairs. Creating a small groan from the wood underneath me. No, nonononono _no_! What should I do? It took me a few seconds to notice the silence. They heard.

My heart jumped into my throat, fuck! Panic crushed me and brought me back onto my feat. "(Y/n), honey!" Whiping my head around I saw Luda down on the bottom of the stairs, concern in her eyes, but something else shimmered beneath. (H/c) strands sticking to my forhead, what now? "How much did you hear?" My breath hitched, twitching fingers gripping the reeling, holding on for dear life. "Uh, no-nothing!" My voice not as firm as I hoped, high pitched and shaking. Thomas stepped next to her, dark eyes cathing mine instantly. Ludas shulders rose, anger plastered on her fetures in a grimace. "Don't lie to me darlin'. What have you heard?" Shit shit shit shit shit! Think (y/n), think! Hastly I lokked around, landing again on Thomas. "I-I didn't know it was Thomas birthday. Sorry for- for not congratulating! Happy birthday!" Blood shot to my head, dizzy I stepped one step down, Luda's face softened again, kind of pleased. Thomas just observed every of my moves. Another step, silence numbed my hands and my legs were utter jelly, I was his present. What is just happening? What should I do? Angering one would sureley end bad for me. Another step, what should I do?! Tears prickeled in my eyes, my teeth chattering against each other. Close enough, I raised my hand for a handshake to this giant. Looking from my eyes to my gesture and back up, he gripped my hand. Not what I intended.

Roughly, Thomas pulled me down into his firm chest with ease. My face pressed into the fabric of his shirt, inhaling his scent. Musk, sweat and- what is this smell? Thick armes curled around me and lifted me up, pressing me even deeper into him. "Aw! Do you like your present Thommy?" Luda chirped to happy for my liking. A nod from the man holding me thight. Fighting would do me no good, against him I have no chance. I shuddered, as long as Thomas is here, I have no chance. So, I played along, softly holding onto him.

I let myself be carried into the ktichen. Hoyt stood there, eyeing me, but ceeping quiet. Wordlessly I was placed on a stool and with a heavy hand on my shoulder, warned not to stand up. Shaking harder I followed Thomas movements silently, and he watched me. Don't cry, play along, don't break down now. But starring into those dark eyes, I almost lost my composure. "How about I make breakfast! You must be hungry (y/n)!" Luda smiled before vanishing. Swallowing my hands seemed suddenly extremly intresting. "Don't try anythin' dirty, girly." My head didn't lift to look at Hoyt, right now I would prefer to not be here. To just have stayed in my room. But then, wouldn't I be more planless at the mercy of this family? New tears formed in my eyes, blurrying my vision again. "Tche, hold yourself together kid." Hoyt left after that, probably annoyed with my crying self.

Unsure my eyes found Thomas again, just watching. "Do you really... want me as... present?" My mouth went dry by how fast he nodded. I think imma vomit. "Well- uh... uhm- ah...-" I rubbed my eyes harshly, making him step closer. God, please don't hurt me! "Ha-happy-" I swallowed and almost hickuped, "happy birthday, Thomas..." my voice dieing, tears running down my cheeks. To my utter suprise, a dirty, big hand joined my smaller ones by whiping them away. He still didn't speak, just stare. But his touch was gentel, as if I could break any moment. Maybe- no, surely he could kill me with his bare hands. "Thank- thank you." Calming down I stopped shedding tears, but he cept his hand on my face, strokeing my cheek that was sure red as a tomato. How emerressing. Now inching closer I got a better view of him. His eyes were almost black, only a light ring of brown giving any hint of colour. His hair was curled an brown as well, long enough to put it in a ponytale. But despite that, his mask was the big eyecatcher. Sewed together and looking worn, I couldn't help but study the stitches a little longer. What leather was this? Where did he get it? Uneasy I tried to lean back a bit, get distance between me and the male, but he simply placed his other hand on the back of my head, ceeping me in place. And as he got closer I could make out what that smell was. I shuddered voilently, he smeeled like _death_.

After that realisation I held back gagging. But I was lucky, Hoyt returned. "Move ya stupid oaf." Thomas did without hesitation, giving the older male space. I would have been grateful if I hadn't noticed the crowbar in his right hand, grasped to tight for my liking. "Listen here dummy, this bitch ain't going nowhere, and I know- nah, we all know ya have a habit of lettin' meat get away. So imma make sure ya get that she ain't gonna be allowed to walz around." For a brief second I was confused. Hoyt clearly meant to threaten Thomas, but he was facing me the entire time. Luda came to us, bacon and eggs on the plates. "Don't worry hun'" Luda placed the food on the table, to restet a hand on Thomas shoulder, "we only want your present to be as safe and as easy to handle as possible." My heart stopped.

The crowbar connectet mercyless with my left ankle. The chrushing sound and my scream burned intself into my memory like acid. For good mesure, or maybe that sick piece of shit enjoyed it, he slammed it once again into my now surely broken foot. Shocked and stunned I fell off of my chair with an audible bump. Tears streamed down my face and my throat spat sounds of agony and desperation as I cradled my wounded leg. It hurt. It fucking hurt! Gasphing and swallowing air, my head spinning, my sight blurry and mushy I curled into myself. All I could make out was pain and this three psycho's looking down on me. "Now she can't run, but don'tcha let 'er out of ya sight, got me?" I whimpered, imagining Thomas nodding and Luda smiling. It hurts. I can't move it, or anything for that matter. I can't even breathe right now. Helpless I pressed my face into the floor, feeling the pair's of eyes starring down at me. No empathy, no regret. All I felt was the cold stare of three mainiac's watching me like Im a animal who howls in pain after it was taken to the vet. "Ay bitch, don't even think about escaping now, got it? Or imma cut your legs of and serve them to ya, maybe ya like your meat just as much." In my haizy mind I suddenly got it. I got it and I gagged, almost vomiting the last remains of my stomache out. I am in hell.

Big hands began to stroke my hair, I flinched away, inflicting more pain shooting up my body. Don't touch me, don't fucking touch me! But I only whimpered again. I regained my breathing, slowly getting control of my body back. Are they talking? Thomas was still petting me. When did Monty come around? Was he also like them? I looked at him for a moment, then at Luda, who seemed extremly satisfied. Thomas pulled me suddenly up onto a stool. Almost falling of again he held my shoulder a bit thighter, but I couln't look at the plate in front of me. Infamos barbecue, my ass. A strangeled whine forced itself out of my mouth as I turned away. He tried to feed me this shit, like I would still eat this. Shaking and sweating, waiting for their next move. "Oh darlin' ya look sick, we should bandage ya up and give ya a little rest. What do ya say, Thommy?" A low grunt was all the warning bevore I was liftet like a bride by Thomas and carried out in the hall and- down in the basement?

I don't know why we need to go down there to patch me up, but as long as the numbing pain is a little lessened, I don'tralley care right now. As soon as we decended the stairs and I could look around I began squirming. Meat hocks, blood puddles and the horrid stenche of decay and rotting flesh. "No- no, please!" I clinged to Thomas, scared of what will happen to me now. He only glanced down, then put me on the table that looked like it could never be cleaned again from all the blood. I froze and closed my eyes. It worsened the smell, but got me away from the sight. He was cautios touching my leg, his warm hands never pressing to hard. Was this how I will live? A present to a psycho? Not equal to him, only a posession? What if he gets bored? Fuck what should I do? Tears slid down my cheeks, but he only made a gurgling sound and whiped them away, like before. Why me? What have I done to deserve this? Scared I touched his hand resting on my jaw, opening my eyes to look into his. "Thomas-" what should I say? Begging won't bring me anywhere. Sceaming is more stupid, he even looks anoyed now. But maybe Im just imagining thing now. "Thank you." What else should I have said? I need to convince him to let me go, there is no other option. I need his help in my escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, let me know if there are some major spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	3. Family

The make shift cast does almost nothing other than help with the pain a little. I fumbled with my hands, unsure what to do now that I can't even leave this table without help, help from the brunette in front of me. Maybe talking would be good? Or maybe silence? He for sure doesn't answer me, ever. But he wanted me as present, how absurde is this? Just now I realized he is staring at me, inching closer. "Uh, uhm- I..." say something mouth! Every other time you aren't aftaid to sputter nonsense! "Your mask is cool!" He halted, his eyes going wide, I would have missed it if he wouldn't have been so close. Is this good or bad? No aggressiv move until now... "did- did you do it yourself?" He blinked, nodding apruptly and giving a grunt that sounded contradicting to his suddenly exited behavior. Like a dog. In another situation I might have laughed, might have complimented more honest, more entusiastic. "Really? How amazing!" Again he seemed taken aback, but in a shy way. A weak point. If I make myself liked by this giant I can- "Thomas! What's takin' ya so long ya idiot?! Get yer asses back up here!" Hoyt this little shithead. I wanne break his legs, maybe he wouldn't be this annoying. 

Thomas wasted no time and hoisted me up in his arms again, finally bringing me out of this horror-section of the house. Back up again I took a deep breath, the air down there almost suffocated me. But really, up here wasn't any better. Maybe even worse. Hoyt swatted at Thomas as soon as he stepped into the livingroom, to my suprise the big guy didn't defend himself. Just took it and set me gently down. What the fuck is going on here? I trembeld, why does he let this happen? Thomas could kill this fucker! But he doesn't. Why is it so... frustrating? With shaking hands, I tried distracting myself with the hem of my shirt. So strange. This family is so fucked up! 

"And you, ya brat!" I joilted upright, fear creeping up on me as Hyot pointet his disgusting finger at me. "Momma find chores for ya to do, don't think ya can sit around all day." Shouldn't have broken my leg if that's what you want. With this said, he left. Calling out to Monty he's off to work. What now? Should I try to run? But if Thomas doesn't let me it's pointless. Besides, he didn't even get a cake, let alone any normal presents. I sudderd, maybe Im the only thing they got him. Only now did I notice that Thomas is staring at me, again. What would I give to be by my sisters? My sisters! That's it! She will look for me! If she doesn't already, she will for sure be concerned today! Maybe she will inform the police, go out to look for me and all that! Maybe I can get out of here sooner that I thought!

I don't know what Thomas did, but he left me to sit on this chair. He checked on me a few times, offering food, or just standing in front of me, fiddeling with his hands like a teenage boy. Remembering my plan I tried to be as nice as I can, even when declining his food. At least Im not completly alone. Time passed and I did too. Only coming to my senses when Luda stepped in the room with groceries. "Good mornin', how was your day?" Dizzy I just looked her up and down, she seemed unfased. I feel terrible. My leg is the worst, I barly feel it, but as soon as I move it the slightest it feels like someones ripping it out of my flesh. Not only the pain, I feel sick as well. Luda for sure talks much. Telling me about her boring day, maybe she wanna switch. Thomas came soon, maybe he missed her, maybe he just wanted to check on me. Kinda nice if one ignores his attitude. Ugh, lets not think about him nicer as needed. "I'va got ya a cake Tommy, now we can celebrate!" So there is a cake. Tired I watched Luda put everything in order, every now and then looking my way and smiling, even going so far as asking how I think everything looks. All I could muster up was a 'good' or 'pretty'. While she was bussy, I wanted to make sure 'Tommy' is not getting regrets by keeping me around. But what can one do with a broken foot, and dizziness.

When Hyot returned and Monty rolled around, all gathered in the kitchen, I was carried by the big guy, and dinner begun. It was silent, exept for the chewing noise and the halfhearted speech from Hoyt, of how the buissnes is slacking. A conversation is the last thing I want to stir up, since last time the family seemed to agree, I was being doomed to be a present. The food disgustes me, even the thought could make me gag. "And what did ya do the day?" It was not a qestion, it was a attac in my direction. "Uhm..." "darn right, nothin'!" Hoyt sneered at me, fucktard. "Well-" I cut myself off, what am I gonna say? Because you broke my foot? Well I could say goodbye to my other one when I do that. "Ya a useless piece of shit I godda feed as well." I shrunk a litte in my seat, no one wanted to interfere. But Thomas suddenly sqirmed on his stool, not agreeing as it seems. "What now you big retard? Can't even speak up for her?!" Hoyt grabbed an empty bottle and was ready to throw it in his direction, but can I really watch that? "Hey you fuck! Stop harassing Thomas!" As if I punched him, Hoyt flinched, glaring now at me. "You know there is someone who is gonna look for me, right? I wasn't just driving around for fun!" Stupid. Stupid! The bottle was easily thrown at me, not even shattering when it hit me sqare in the face. Blood trickeld down my nose, fucking made him angry. "You little-!" "Stop it now!" Luda was not happy about the development of the dinner. She was furios. "Do not dare to damage the present! It's a birthday, so there will be no more bickering!" Thats what she calls it? My vision began to blurr, great, I feel like my head is in a cloud. "Uh..." was all I could stutter bevore my body shut down and my head slammed on the table.

When I came back to the world of misery, I was in a bed. Perfect, I really wanted to eat that cake. Everything feels like shit. Tired my eyes wandered around the room, it was already dark. How long was I out for? My face is sticky, did they just throw me into a room afer I hit face first my food? A soft groan escaped me as I tried to sit upright, but imidiatly there was a big hand pushing me back down. Fuck- I can't do anything. Only seeing the shadow of the person, I knew who was with me. "Hey Thomas." My voice was small, barley audible but he seemed okay with it. So he can't talk? He wasn't beeing rude. "Sorry for that, but I would like to wash my face." And maybe drink some water, but when I get to the bathroom I can get it there as well. Another nod and I was gently liftet. God, I wish I could walk, its not as emberessing as being carried everywhere. The bathroom was the door to the left, but not in the best shape. The old bathtub would have to do if I needed one. Sighing I wiggled, not really escaping his grasp, but at least getting lowered to the sink. Greatfil I turned the water on, wahsed my face and got to take a sip of cool water. Pleased, he went back and laid me down again, not waisting time to climbe next to me. "Uh, Thomas?" Shit, what do I do? This is so much more uncomfortable! The brunette didn't stop there, he even spooned me, nuzzeling in my neck. Ugh! To close! There was no escape, I tried. Why is this happening? My leg is done for, I feel like garbage, Im in the middle of nowhere and I have no one! Tears welled up, will my sister even look for me? I trembled, the giant next to me already sleeping. Will I die here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, hope you all have a good christmas! I was a little rushed with this chapter, I try to make the next one a little longer. 
> 
> Happy holidays! :)


	4. Pain in the leg

Sleep didn't come to me that night. Was this how my life was gonna end? Will I die in this godforsaken place? My eyes felt hot, as did my face. The numbing pain in my leg was temporarly ignored, I need to use the bathroom. With the remaining strenght I pushed my upper body off the matress, prying Thomas heavy arm away to crawl out of the bed. Once with both legs planted on the ground I took a deep breath, getting to this point alone took me way longer than it should. I held the sheets in a death grip, not brave enough to stand up. Turns out it wasn't nessesery to gather it up. The brunette sat up with wide eyes, snapping his head in my direction. Startled I almost fell onto the floor, had he had a nightmare? Making a little grunt he stood, rounded the bed and looked down on me. "Uh-" my voice small and scratchy, "mornin'" I looked anywhere but him, why can't the ground split open and swallow me, letting me dissapear? "I need to use... the bathroom." This is humiliating. Having to ask to do the simplest things just to get around, being completley dependent on this stranger. But Thomas comlpied, there was no unessesery sound, no hint of malice or annoyance. Almost like a normal task for him to help me manouver in the house. 

Promptly I was where I wanted to be- where I needed to be. "You can let go of me now." Pointless, he only held me a little tighter. "Uh, I need to use the toilett?" Now he spared me a glance, not looking around like he was lost. Shifting me in his arms, he helped me effortlessly to my destination. His hold on my middrift did not loosen, not even after I tried to signal my safe stance. "It's ok, you can leave." He didn't. Panic arose, what does he want? Watch me pee? Shaking I tried to pry his hands away, to no avail. "I have to pee, Thomas!" Now the giant gave a short nod, looked around the room and hesitating, bevore turning around. With the strong hold of him gone, I plumped down onto the toilett seat. Now just leave, please! He stayed. God fucking shit, I just wanna pee! "Please, can't you just leave? I won't do anything, please!" No response. With a lump in my throat and trempling hands, I pulled down my pants. I hate it. Hate him, hate this place, hate this existance! 

After flushing and pulling my pants back up, Thomas turned back to me. Avoiding his eyes I wobbled to the sink. I didn't even reatch it, Thomas already held me again. "Let go!" I pushed at his chest, head held low. "Put me down, NOW!" he made a sound back in his throat, removing his hands from me. No, more like he dropped me. Helpless I plumed to the ground, hitting it with my left leg first. The scream tore through me, not beeing able to stop it. Crumbling into a ball I held my leg and wallowed in agony. This guy just stood there, looking down at me. So it wasn't enough to humiliate me by having me piss in front of him, no, now he has to watch me cry and weep in pain? My vision disturbed by tears and dizzyness I couldn't make out his expression. Was he happy that I suffered? Was he angry that I lashed out at him? Almost to genle hands picked me up again, pressing me almost hesitant angainst himself. Great job, now he has even seen you break down like a baby. What was my plan again? Fucking leg, why does it have to be so painful? I burried my face in my hands, hiding away from the man that is carrieing me to god knows where. Did my sister forget about me? Does she not care? My chest hurts, everything hurt. Trapped in a strangers grasp.

I was plantet down onto the sofa in the livingroom, will I ever see my family again? Thomas knelt down infront of me, tilting his head like a lost puppy. I just looked back, equally lost. Time ticked by, seemingly endless, is he tired of me now? Am I a burden? Will he want to get rid of me? As he reached his hand out, I flinched. Thomas furrowed his brows, but put his hand down again. "What are ya doin'?" The wheels of Montys chair scratched softly against the hardwood floor bevore they could rest on the carpet. Wordlessly Thomas stood up, scratched his neck and shrugged. Now Monty gave me the questining look. "Hurt my leg..." it came out as a wishper, but the disabled man still understood. "Mine do too, somethimes." He rolled closer, lightly tapping my right thigh. "I'll tell momma to get ya somethin', wouldn't want ya to collapse again." I nodded, fixating at his lower half, or, where it should be. "How is it, without them?" Thomas lowerd himself next to me, seemingly listening. "Pain in the ass, can't reach anythin' anymore." A short snort left me befor I could stop it, "yeah, I can't eather, even with legs." Monty was now snickering, letting himself sink a little in his chair and leaning back. "I still try to get how Tommy got that big, eh." Nodding to Thomas he smired again. "Bet he could regrow a leg in no time." Now I smiled faintly, imagining Thomas in my situation. Would he cry like me? No, he seemed like he would just ingore it till it's over. "Do you miss it?" Hopefully I don't invade his privacy to much. "Yeah." Monty laid his head back, a sad glimmer in his damp eyes, stern face tinting a bit darker. "Wish I could go up the damn stairs. Move in my own house again." My chest thightens, how long was he stuck here? "Must be different now, ya know? Time changes places." The older man directed his gaze back to me, straightening again and clearing his throat. "He, but I guess Im better than you at the moment, ain't I? Still able to move down here." I nodded, envying his mobility. Thomas shuffled next to me, making a croak and a groan. Sounded almost painful. "Think this big guy is the same opinion, eh?" Sharp nobs and confirming 'uh-huh's was his answer and I almost laughed at this eagerness. "Well, I'd be damned if we ain't having a chair with wheels somewhere." 

As Monty said, he and Thomas did find a chair for me. It was nothing fancy, just a little, flimsy thing with only so much as a broken backrest. But it was the best thing ever. Beaming up at Thomas I thanked him over and over again. In my joy I almost missed the slight pink dust on the visilbe parts of his cheeks. Does he ever remove the mask? Not important. A little planless I scooted around, being aware not to bump on the carpet. "What are ya doin'?" My mood dropped as Hoyt stepped into the room. Could he just not be here? To my dismay I had no shelter by Thomas, he seemed way to submissiv for the size difference. He could easily chrush Hoyt if he wanted to, so why did he act like a frightened kid? "Why dad ya give her somethin' to move ya idiot?! She's gonna book it!" "Don't be ridiculus Hoyt, she ain't gonna roll out in the dirt with that!" Monty positioned himself between Hoyt and I, for what I was more than grateful. "Did ya lose ya brain too now?" I swallowed, searching for a way out of this situation. "What did ya say ya useless brat?!" Monty was inching closer to Hoyt, but it looked not like he could threaten the standing male. Helpless I looked to Thomas, who began to cower away. What is wrong here? Shouldn't he be the one who puts his foot down and draws the line? He is the biggest and strongest guy here! But instead he seemed like a boy, scared of the adults fighting. 

The argument was broken when the 'lady' of the house stepped in, still in her sleep wear and not happy to say the least. I scooted a little back, hoping to stay unnoticed by the three maniacs. Of course, the forth sneaked to my side, maybe just to make sure I didn't book it, like Hoyt implied. "Stop ya screaming ya idiots! It's to early!" Luda grumbled, poking Hoyts chest. "What else should I do? This restard gave 'er way to get away!" Hoyt was getting red, almost fuming with rage. Yeah, imma run away with this chair. Drive with it to the next town. What does he think this is, a car? Thomas shrunk a little more away, seemingly wanting to dissapear from the accusation Hoyt threw his way again. "Oh shut it, the porch is the farthest she could come." The angry male was unsatisfied with the womans words, mumling that he told them if I make a run for it, banging the door shut as he left. What did I do to fuck him over like that? He was the rude one to begin with! Luda clapped, chirping happily that it's time for Breakfast. The bear of a guy next to me, spinned me around and rolled me to the table. 

It was qiuet, unsure I stared at the plate infront of myself. Toast was the safest option, the bacon seemed normal, but I ain't risking shit. The eggs seem to be ok too, and damn, they taste just like heaven. Closeing my eyes I tried to enjoy the moment a little, finally having something good. Monty and Luda started a small conversation, nothing special. Opening my eyes again I looked direktly at Thomas. Bashful he lowered his head, playing with his remaining eggs. "I give you my bacon for the eggs." His eyes shot up agian, maybe thinking about my offer. He shoved his plate to me, so I took it as a yes. Switching our plates I gladly dug into the remains of his breakfast. The giant did not eat mine. He just looked, if I would have to describe it, I would almost say he seemed pleased, or happy? Whatever kept him good I guess. 

After the other two finished, Luda explained my duitys, now that I would become part of this family. I cringed a little, not as if I had a say in that. My first choir was dishes. It was suprisingly relaxing. Everybody left, doing whatever, leaving me to the silence of the kitchen and the sink. Water silently splashing, soaking my cold hands in warmth. Above a window, giving me a view of the outside. Sun shining and in the distance the chirping of some birds. How I envy them, their freedom and their mobility. There was more than the flimsy plates from this morning, pans and pots of the last days. But honsetly, it was the best. Could I just forever do this? Warm water, the sweet sun and just myself? If it wasn't for my situation I may even would have hummed some tune, skme melody of old songs. Or if my leg would be fine, even a little dancing, swaying to my own rithm. 

The dishes where done to soon, now was the landry. It was more unpleasant, the landryroom was small, dark and cooler. Just a tiny window up in the wall, not giving away the world outside. Sighing I sorted the wash, like Luda told me to. Thomas shirts are the worst, some even hand big holes. Just put them in the washing mashine, put pulver to it and let it work. Take the already washed landry out in the basket and tell Monty, he knows the rest. The man in similar condition as I nodded, smiled even at me and usherd me to make some lunch for Thomas and I, he could fix some for himself. With my knowlegde of almost nothing on what Thomas liked, I just went with my gut. Now the hard part, bringing it to him. Monty had mentioned he'd be in the basement, so, this is where I knoxked. Not long after, I could hear heavy footstepy climbing the stairs. The door slit open, behind it stood Thomas. I ignored his disgusting apron, the smell and the knowlege of what was down there. "I made you lunch." It was more a sheepish statement than I had intended. The male nodded, wanting to grab the food from me, but I pushed myself a little back, holding the plate closer to me. "You wanna eat down there?" Disgust mixed into my expression, how could he even think about eating in this horror basement? But he just nodded again. "Urgh-" I grimaced, "you could eat with me?" Not because I wanted him to, it just seemed so wrong to even be down there. The big guy was a little taken aback by my request, but giving him time to say no was out the window when I rolled back, his food still with me.

It was awkward and silent. Maybe letting him do his thing and eat down there would've been better? Does he stay all day down there? It shouldn't bother me, he is still the reson im stuck here. Well, he's also the reson I still am here. The appitite left me and I placed the rest of my lunch down, his eyes trained on me. Don't think about him. Don't think about anyone of this mainiacs! Ich rolled back to the kitchen, throwing the almonst untouched sandwich away. 

Cleaning my plate again, and shortly after Thomas's too. Said man went back down, not sparing me a glance. If he not even wants to eat with me, why am I here then? Why can't I just leave? Sinking back I sat there a little longer, water turning cold and hands numb. The wash was done, so it went the same as with the first. Exept Monty shoved the dry laundry in my arms. "Can ya sew?" Nodding, I knew what he was getting at. "Great. Thomas is always rippin' his shit. Sewing kid is in the hall, under the dresser." With one rough shove I rolled back, out of the livingroom. 

They almost hid it, but I found the little box anyway. Lots of colourful threads rolled in the velvet inside. Some needles, still packaged and some strewn on the bottom. Tired I rubbed my eyes, stiffeling a jawn and rolling a little back and forth on the spot. This was gonna take long, wasn't it? Finding my favorit needle, I picked a fitting jawn and began stiching shirt after shirt. 

It took me way longer to finish, but I was done. Cutting and finishing the last one I sighed. Head thrown back, I watched the read and yellow of the sunset. It was so qiuet. Putting everything back I rolled around, Monty was fast asleep on the sofa, he must've been bored. Can't hold it against him. If Thomas is bussy? I slouched in my seat, is he still on my side? I rubbed my face and rolled back out. I could put away his clothes. All that's in my way are the stairs. Inhaling sharply, a qiuck thought crossed my mind; is there a phone up there? My pulse speed up only by the hope of calling help. Ok, I can do this. Its only a few steps. I go put the laundry in his dresser and sneak a little around, find a phone, call my family, sneak back down and act innocent till they show up here! With a rush of confidence, I gripped the railing, my other hand held the shirts. A grunt and I was standing. The smile was almost strange, but welcomed. Balancing on my right foot, I leaned against the railing, putting as much weight on it as possible. Pushing everything on my arm I hopped onto the fist step, lifting my left leg as high as possible. Exhaling I did it again, and again. 

On the last three steps I almost lost balance. Letting go of the shirts and holding onto the railing with both hands. Adrenalin pumping through me, I had to pause to let my heart catch up. Just a little more! Picking the clothes back up I maneged the last bit. Now the task was getting complicated, how do I move forward? Leaning against the wall I considered crawling, it would be the easyest. But would I be able to get back up again? Fuck it, let's just limp to my destination. Of course, I inspected every room first. Nothing, really? I recognized Luda's bedroom, Hoyt's was dirty, I knew Thomas's and recognized the one room I was staying the first night in. The door across from Luda's was locked, maybe Monty's? Grumbling I put the shirts away, but as I wanted to return down, defeted and exhausted, the front door opened. My heart sank to the floor, Hoyt! "FUCK!" He banged the door shut, "THIS BITCH!" Panicked I threw myself onto the floor and crawled under the bed. "THOMAS! GET YER ASS UP 'ERE! YA STUPID SLUT IS GONE!" loud noise and voices melted into one another. Fuck, fuck, fuck! "WHERE IS SHE YA STUPID FUCKING RETARD?!" I sqeezed my eyes close, shaking. Dragging myself closer to the wall, the wood beneath me fucked me over. A loud groan from the floorboards, a silent moment, and the horrorfying footsteps coming up. Tears welled up and I pressed my hands over my mouth, muffeling my erratic breathing. They stopped. My chest hurt, my heart so loud I was scared it was audible. A small whimper, and the stomping started again, now stepping into the room. I knew the boots belonged to Thomas. His breathing labored, his steps loud and threatining. He ripped the bathroom door almost from its hinges, to find nothing. He searched frantically the closet, only to then turn to the bed. Dread filled me, tears now flowing free. It was clear he could hear me. The giant knelt down, grasped my left leg and ripped me out from underneath my cover. I screamed, pain shooting up my leg, making me kick at him. "Fuck! I wanted jus-" a loud slap, his hand knocked the wind out of my lungs. Heat pooled in my cheek and I froze up. This monster closed his hand around my neck. Shit! This is it, hes gonna kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo guys, 2019 gonna end! Hope you all have a great new year, and whatnot.
> 
> See ya next year! :)


	5. Little companion

Tears threatened to spill as I stared defeated into the black pools of his eyes. It was consuming, pupills blown wide and his breathing uncontrolled. I felt my pulse hammering in my ears, black dots dancing in my vision and the numbness spread into my body, robbing me of strengh. It would've been usless anyway, Thomas was so much bigger and stronger than me that putting up a fight was piontless. Suddenly his iron-grip loosened, his eyes shifting. I gulped as much air as possible, lungs bruning. The room was spinning and my head felt like crap. Heat in my face and a trobbing pulse reminded me of my dire position underneathe this monster. My left cheek hurt like shit and so did my leg. Everything hurt to be exact. I kept an eye on Thomas as I slowly crawled back, but not far. His angry grunt and a heavy hand on my shoulder pressing me into the floor stopped me. "Agh-!" Eyes scewed shut and tears on my lashes. "I-Imma stay! Don-don't!" I clawed at his hand, trying to pry it away. No reaction. "Fuck- please! I just-" pathetic my voice cracked, snot and tears smearing on my face, my hair was certainly a mess by now too. "Wanted to- to- put away-" a sob wrecked my shaking body and there was nothing holding me back from just bawling my eyes out. He almost killed me. He was going to strangle me and put me down in the basement and- crying harder I rolled onto my side, pulling my legs close to my chest. I wanna go home! I wanna leave! Let me wake up in my bed please! "Shirt and- I- so-sorry! I-I-" is it me talking? (E/c) eyes almost closed, unable to see through all the tears. Almost hesitant Thomas petted me on the head, untangeling a few strands. Whatever part of my brain took over, I welcomed the gesture of the male and leaned into his touch. Sobbing and wimphering I qiuet enjoyed this softness a little. 

How could I let this happen? Why was I so rekless? Thomas didn't waste more time, scooped me up and dragged me back down. Frightened of the asshole down there I lowered my head, finding interest in the ground. To my luck, Luda was already back, so hopefully she will tame Hoyt's temper. "Look at that bitch! Ain't she just a burden ma? She tryin' to mess with this dimwits head an' shit! We shoulda just get rid of her!" So much to loving your family. The brunette set me onto the sofa, maybe so I couldn't scoot around anymore. "Look at her! She ain't doin' nothin', jus' messin' up shit!" Hoyt's face was fire red, if he kept this up, the vein on his neck surley will bust. God how I wish it would happen. "Now shut up!" The woman growled, silencing the angry man. Her face held similair anger, but obviusly, she was more composed. Wordlessly Luda stepped around Hoyt, halting next to Thomas who took a step away. Swiftly, she slapped me across the face. "Don't you dare pull a stunt like that again girl." Venom laced her voice, giving me a good idea why I wouldn't want something like that happening again. Hastly I nodded, not darin to speak up.

I was not welcomed at dinner. Bevore Thomas hauled me upstairs to rot in his room while they where eating, Monty blessed me with a dissapointed look. My situation has only worsened, just because of the possibility of a phone. The giant didn't bother placing me gently onto the bed. He just- pushed me into the dark room and closed the door, the ratteling of the key letting me know he locked it. Leaning against the wood of the entrance, I let out a sorrowful sigh. Maybe death is better than this. Softly tracing my cheek, flesh still hot from the assault it took. No, fucking hell, I will get out of here! Sniffing I wobbled to the bed and crashed down. This is not how it'll end! I won't just take this shit! But how will I get away? No phone, no car, no way to run. Taking a deep breath I ordered my thoughts.

1\. Let my leg heal as best as possible.

2\. Sneak out the backdoor into the fields.

3\. Find the next town- find help.

Easy peasy. All I need is to stay low, stay on the good side of the family. I cringed, well, I screwed that up today.

The sun was waking me, when did I fall asleep? The bed was empty, but still warm. Unwillingly I opened my eyes completly, lethargic looking around the room to find it as empty as the spot besides me. What time is it? Still to tired to lift myself up I stared at the celling. Why do I feel like shit? Shifting my leg I got my answer. "AGH-!" Jecking and worsening my pain like an idiot. Fuck- shit! "Goddamn! Fucking bastard! Ugh-!" I was suffocating in my own skin, not getting enough oxigen with every breath. If I had more that just water in my stomach, it would already decorate the spinning floor. God, water... looking to the open bathroom, I could almost taste the cool liquid. But it stayed a wish. No way could I stand up. Let alone limp into the bathroom. Tiredness overtook me again and my head sunk more into the soft pillow. 

The door opened, startled I flinched and frantic my eyes searched for the person in charge. "Thomas." Nothing over a wishper, but he heard. Big brown eyes darting to me, was he still mad with me? He didn't seem like it? Heavy strides and the man was next to me, something in his hands. A glass? He placed the plate onto the small nightstand next to my head and took a seat on the edge of the matress. All I was intrested in was the water in his right hand. Groaning lifting my torso up, I held myself up with both of my shaking arms. But he got it. How he fucking got it. Placing the glas to my lips, letting me chug the thing down in one go. "Could I get more?" Thomas did not needed to be told twice. Qickly getting more from the sink and repeating the action once again with letting me drink. Whatever is in this stuff, its deliciuos! "Tank-thank you." The glass was half empthy, placed next to the food. Huffing I fell back again, to tired to stay up. "I didn't mean to scare you yesterday." My eyes fixed on one spot above me. "I just- your shirts where done. I thoight..." exhaling and closing my (e/c) orbs I looked for the right words in my jumbled head. "Maybe I could put them away? I don't know. Got scared when Hoyt came home." Inhaling again and reopening my eyes. "Was stupid. I shouldn't have. Im sorry for it. Won't- won't happen again." Just now did I dare to look into his pools of unreadable emotions. No response, not verbally. He only petted my head after a short minute. I sighed, maybe more relifed than I was comfortable admitting. Tommy lifted the sheets away from my leg and inspekted it, oh so carefully removing the bandage. "Fuck-!" He stoped and placed it down again. I did not need to see my foot, so I placed an arm over my eyes and gritted my teeth. This guy for sure knows what he is doing. Is he often bandaging someone up? Am I the only person he held here captive? I fliched back as he adjusted my leg again, oh so carefully tending to it. Am I just a pet? One of many? The next bandage found home on my ankle. Is this rutine? Do they always trap people here? Thomas tapped me on the shoulder, letting me know he was done. "Thanks, again." Why can't he just talk to me? Give me something, anything about himself. What he thinks, or even feels. He reached next to me, offering the toast he brought. I just wish I could read into his actions. I just wish... 

The food was good, even when it was just toast. Tommy seemed a little bummed that I refused the rest. After that, he left. Now alone with myself, what should I do? The pain in my leg was numbed, much to my plesure. But standig or moving was out of the question. Another slip-up and I was dead meat. The sun slowly left the horizon, birds becomming silent and crickets taking their place. Again and again I wonder if my sister is looking for me. Maybe she was tired of me, happy that I am gone now. Is that why I am still here? God, but it was just a few days. How should she be able to find me this quick? Inhaling again I searched the chelling for something interesting, only to land on a old spiderweb. Long black legs and a small body, the little thing would be easily killed, sqished and forgotten when her home was removed. She moved slowly, seemingly sleeping. Or was she just tired? Maybe she was as sick as I felt. The darkness creept into the room, erasing the last sunrays. How old is she? Is she already old and slow, or is she just joung and unexpirienced? My eyes dropped shut, it's cold. Pulling the blanked higher I forced my (e/c) orbs back open, to find this little creature slowly crawling into the corner and hiding away. Blindly I reached to the nightstand, tapping around for my glas, only to knock it down, spilling water all over the ground. Fuck, I had to pee too. But I won't make it. All I would accomplish is tripping and shit. But if I make it, I could get water too. 

Defeted I threw my kegs over the egde, cringing as dull pain shot up my leg, stunning me. Just as I was about to pull myself up, the door swung open, filling the room with yellow light and blinding my shortly. Thomas! The smile was sickening, but I was just so grateful for this bear to step into the room and help me out. "Thomas!" He layed his head to the left, but his siluette was all I could make out. "Could you help me?" But the brunette stayed, only moving his head again. "I need to usw the toilet, please?" Now he came to me, picking me up like a sack of potatoes and letting me down on the porcelan. "May I also get another drink? Please!" Lifting and lowering his shoulders he trottet out, retriving my glas. Hastly I pulled down my jeans, maybe peeing was possible bevore he returned. And just as Thomas came back, I pulled my pants back up and flushed. Maybe the fastest I ever pissed. A small tablett in the glas slightly concerning. "Wha-what's that?" Don't sound scared, don't tremble, calm, calm down! No answer. Dark eyes silenced me again. He filled water into my cup, going back to place it on the old furniture. He retrived me and as soon as I was back on the matress, he urged me to drink. The white little thing already dissolved in the clear liquid. What other choice do I have? So, I drank. It tasted bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year and all that, yeah!
> 
> Hope you all are well, till next week! :)


	6. Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Iam again, in quarantin and fit like a 89 year old. Hope all of you are doing well and great in your sweet homes and not outside mingeling with folks. It has been more than a week, I know, but school and a hospital fisit later and Im back! Well as good as can be, but I will try, just try to update a litte more often. The world is going down and I will upload this chapter because its done since the beginning of this hellish year. So hope you can enjoy it even after the long pause. :)

Days came and went, maybe three, maybe four, Im not sure. The sun rose, just to set again. The majority of the time I just laid there, vulnarable and helpless. But in the end, it was all just a blurr, really. My body heavy, to heavy to lift without help. The room spinning as soon as I move my head. Thomas was obviusly giving me pain killers, strong ones as well. Not realizing whats going on is not that bad. It wasn't concerning that time was flowing by, that I was still here, that nothing changed. All I cared about was that my leg was numb, with the rest of my body.

The door chreaked and I knew it was him. No one else of the psychos came around. Tall shadow and deep breathing, mixed with the loud footsteps. My glassy (e/c) eyes snapped to his frame that aproached my side of the bed. As always he had food and water, the sweet, sweet pill already in the glass. The matress dipped under the added weight, letting me slide a tiny bit closer to Thomas. It was rutine. He gave me my pill, swallowing it with water, then he would offer the rest and a few bites later I would be turning my head away. Thomas will huff, but won't insist.

All he needed to do now was check my leg, make sure I was okay or if I needed to usw the bathroom. It was dull, and after a few repeats of this I stopped chatting with him. Thomas wouldn't answer anyway, so why put in the effort? Tears filling my eyes and a heavy heart, all I did was wait. For whatever. Maybe my death? Would it be better to die? The tears flowed down my temples, vanishing in my hairline.

Thomas noticed. He is so attentive... or Im just bad at hiding it. A rough hand placed on my face, whiping away my sorrow. "How was your day...?" It stayed quiet, but that was expected. "Is it lonley down there?" Pushing the blame on the drugs that I ask him stupid stuff like that, I continued with this 'talking to myself' "It sure is up here. Its-" shortly looking at him I thought about my next words. Thomas seemed to listen, more than anything intrested in my tiny words. "Its nice having you around." It wasn't a lie. At this point he was everything entertaining in here. The little joy I got blooming in my stomache when he finally came to visit was really the highlight of my day. A few strands of his dark hair fell into his face, but with his pinkly coloured ears, I could tell he was blushing. His hand resting next to my leg, he hasn't finished badaging. The skin purple-blueish, almost black at some parts. Swollen and inflamed. Probably hot to the touche. "Hey, ya know what would be great? A bath!" I laughed a little, just thinking about hot water was giving me the tingles. Letting the warmth take away all the stiffness in my bones and muscles that came from just laying around all day.

The man stared at me like I just insultet him. Or he was just irritated? No matter what, the words where spoken, laying in the air like a thread. Slowly, almost calculating Thomas gave one nod, rising from his place next to me. From down here he seems even more intimidating. Following him with my eyes he went to his dresser, god, chainging my clothes would be perfect! The things Im wearing are just sweaty and disgusting, dirty with dust and other stuff I don't wanna think about.

Once in the bathroom, my head reasting against Thomas firm chest, I wondered- "why are there no churtons?" Of course, all I got was silence, but he heard me. Setting me down and kneeling in front of me. "Hey- woah! St-stop ri-ght there!" Fighting with his hands that tried to unbotton my pants I almost fell backward into the tub. "Wha-!" Apparently he had enough, grabbing my left hand and speezing my wrist as a warning, making the small bones crack a little. Whimpering, in more fear than pain, I stopped and let him be. Fuck, why me? Why can't I just take a bath? Is this going where I think it is? I can't even run! And even if I scream, no one would- a loud sob wrecked my body, not that it was on porpous. It was all happening to fast, or at least I couldn't think so quickly with the pain killers. But I feel just- just so fucking alone. Thomas looked at me, his dark eyes looking into my (e/c) ones, silently observing. Is anyone concerned of my wellbeing? Where I might be? I told my friends I was gonna call them if I arrived at home but- I never did. I never got home, never called and never- never returned and no ones looking for me and Im stuck here and- and-! Sobbing harder I allowed Thomas to hug me. Why is he so nice to me? He's the only one really giving a shit about my life. Looping my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer to his frame, noticing again how much bigger he is than me. He kept silent. But by now it was like his trademark. Not the mask or even his intimidating stare was as rememberably as his muteness. Maybe because the quiet was more scary, that I didn't know what he thought, what he really wanted, but it always gave me the sweet reminder that maybe- he just couldn't speak. Possyble never could. But if he was able to, maybe Thomas does not want to talk. Or he doesn't want to talk with me.

The male pulled back after I calmed dowm a bit, proceeding to remove my clothing. And as embarrassing as it is, I can't do anything. In the end, I was the one asking to take a bath, not considering what it might take to get me there.

To be exact, it was more than humiliating. He was gentle, as gentle as he might can get, in cleaning me. As unpleasant as it was, Thomas made clear to have no interest in groping me. Keeping his hands just above water, not getting near my breasts of even looking down for more than nessesery. If Thomas would be my lover, or something, I would have even drivted of to sleep. But he wasn't. This giant was nothing like that in the slightest. A soft towle rapped around me and two strong hands holding me up. Shit, it was to slippery to attempt to get a grip on my own, just dangeling on Thomas forarms. Welp, goddbye dignity! Or Tommy just thinks Im like a kid... can't do basics like he can. Maybe he even just thinks of me as his little pet? Yeah, like a little dog.

Setting me down on the toilett seat and drying me off with rushed hands, he threw somethin into my lap. What? Lifting it, it was one of his shirts. Should I wear this now? "Uhm... this...?" Thomas just pointed at his shirt and then at me, giving no more context as he kept his eyes trained on the wall behind me. Getting the message to some extend I pulled it over my head, finding the shirt more like a dress. Approving the behemoth nodded, still not fully looking at me. Maybe he was as uncomfortable as I was with this bath thing, but he could've just let me be and wash myself. Where should I have gone anyway?

Sighing I leand a bit back, to tired to hold myself up a moment longer. I didn't have to. The giant in front of me wraped me up in his warm arms and lifted me up, making me more dizzy. It's so nice having him around. Lkke a big doggo, whatching over me. Or a... I dont know. I was placed on my bed again, Tommy wasn't done with my poor leg. "Y'know, it doesn't even-even hurt that much anymor..." my tounge not coming along to talk right now. "'S also nice in bed." My head lolling to his side, smiling up at his stern glare, or just his normal gaze.. "you have the prettiest eyes Tommy." And just like that, I was out cold, definetly for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I hope you stay safe, make the best outta this situation. As always if you find gramma mistakes that suck and so forth tell me. Have a nice day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, feedback is always welcomed and would help me a lot. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Till next week. :)


End file.
